carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefan De Vries
Stefan De Vries Martell (3 July 1887 - 10 April 1966) was a Brunanter politician and former Prime Minister with the Centre Democrats from 1961 to 1965. De Vries was born in Brunantstad and was a longtime politician in Brunant, highly influential over many years. He was also mayor of Brunantstad with the White Party from 1930 to 1954. He later joined the Centre Democrats in 1958. Early life De Vries was born in Brunantstad. His father was from Brunantstad and his mother Josephine was French. He had an younger brother, Martin, who fought in the Great War in 1918. First De Vries government De Vries struggled to maintain a clear government direction due to the often opposing views of the CD and CDU, especially being the first postwar conservative government following the apparent demise of the White Party. He did not have an easy relationship with the CDU ministers in his government. One of De Vries' objectives once in power was looking to associate Brunant with, or join the European Economic Community. He was clear in that he favored European integration (as did some in the center left), but immediately saw opposition from within the CDU and among other parties due to not having a clear plan. An initial proposal to bring a formal proposal to the EEC (after Spain had done so in 1962) was proposed to congress in October 1963, which after intense discussion was voted down by 53 votes against, which included seven dissenting CDU members and one from the CD. The failure in the vote led to a vote of no-confidence which forced De Vries to a second election. The impact of the EEC vote seemed to have resonated with voters. On 7 January 1964, the election proved to be a personal blow to De Vries and the CD. While they had still finished first, they lost seats and did not command a great lead over the other parties. The governing coalition fell to 49 seats, and despite no chance of a SDP-led government happening, he needed the help of the Whites, whom he despised for their dealings during the occupation years. Eventually he was able to agree a confidence and supply deal with the Whites for their support, but refused to give them any departments. Second De Vries government Heading the first minority government in Brunant's history, it fueled a growing paranoia of somehow being undermined or brought down by the CDU. His second term was marked by increased discussions with the Whites, out of mostly necessity to help pass key bills. He did not employ tripartite discussions, instead having separate meeting with their coalition partners and the Whites. Further dissent from several CDU members were to be seen during voting in 1964 and 1965, and he began to feat that CDU leader Pieter Stenman might precipitate early elections to increase their standing and place hims as Prime Minister. Together with Internal Affairs Minister Douglas Grantham, he began to plan a ministerial reshuffle and high-level talks with the Whites to bring them into government and replace a number of "worrisome" CDU ministers with White ones. Discussions took place in May 1965, but word of them was made aware to members of other parties, chiefly the CDU. 13 May is believed to be the date that Stenman called the Prime Minister, demanding he come to his office and explain. De Vries apparently went with the line of strengthening the government's stability, but the CDU leader would not believe that. In a twist of fate, these secret negotiations led Stenman to publicly call out De Vries in congress and announced his party's lack of confidence in him and his government. De Vries defended his actions, but it became clear that his government was finished. No vote was arranged, but new elections were soon called. All other parties save for the Whites were clear in that he had to be replaced as Prime Minister imminently, but with the CD not wanting to replace him as leader, he stayed in power on until the election due to opposition not being able to cooperate to name a Prime Minister. The 1965 election, held on 19 July, proved to be a large defeat for De Vries. Decreased poll numbers began to see some dissent against his presidency of the CD, enough to keep some voters away but not enough to force him to resign. After the election defeat he attempted to remain party president but was eventually removed by vote in August. Retirement and death De Vries retired from politics and resigned as party member. He died of a brain hemorrhage on 10 April 1966 aged 79. Personal life De Vries married Anna Geralds (1898-1940) in April 1913. They had a son, Pieter, in 1917. They divorced in 1924 and she died in 1940. De Vries then married Simonella Laurenti (1917-1996). They had a daughter, Anita (1941), a moderately well-known actress in the 1960s and 1970s. Category:Dead people Category:1887 births Category:Prime Ministers Category:Politicians